


Trick or treat？

by TreeWithoutLeaves



Category: bkpp
Genre: Brother to lover, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeWithoutLeaves/pseuds/TreeWithoutLeaves
Summary: -竹马向 / 轻ooc / he-伪现实向-短篇一发完
Relationships: Billkin Putthipong Assaratankul/PP Krit Amuaydechkorn
Kudos: 16





	Trick or treat？

“下面一个问题，请分别写出对方最喜欢的一个节日？”主持人P’Ben按下计时器。

暂不提泰国受欢迎的民间节日本就各式各类，还有一些舶来的节日也在当地庆祝的有声有色，全年三百六十五日，节日加起来没有一百都有几十了。这一题两人要是再答对，默契可真的是全场满分了。

Billkin和PP互望了一眼。

“3-2-1-”P’Ben手中的计时器响了，“请亮题板。”

“万圣节（糖）”Billlkin还在最后加了颗糖。

“Halloween（南瓜头）”PP画的简笔南瓜头有点可爱。

“Wow~”P’Ben有些吃惊，“这个答案真没想到！这题难度很高诶，你们两个都喜欢万圣节？”

Billkin首先开口：“啊，PP之前告诉过我。”

PP接上话茬：“Billkin应该也喜欢吧，这是我们第一个一起过的节日。”

“Oiiiiiii~~~~第一次~~~~”P’Ben一副嗑到了的表情，“看来这个万圣节大有来头啊！但由于录制时间的关系，二位等一下还有行程，更多的疑问留待大家日后继续探寻。各位观众，恭喜大家和我们一同见证BillkinPP成为“知道你在想什么”这个节目中得分最高的组合。”镜头前的三人一同鼓掌，P’Ben感叹道，“果然从小在一起长大的孩子就是知根知底啊。欢乐的时间总是过得特别快，最后请二位和直播间的观众道个别吧。”

Billkin和PP双手合十，对着镜头挥手。

Billkin：“谢谢大家，希望大家多多支持我们的新剧，我们下次见~”

PP：“感谢节目组让观众对我们有了更深的了解，请大家继续关注我们吧，见面会上见。”

“好的，谢谢我们的默契之组Billkin和PP，下期我们节目将会请到哪对嘉宾呢？下周请大家同一时间回到我们的youtube live频道，我是Ben，再会~byebye~”P’Ben一边跟观众挥手告别，一边关闭了直播镜头。

“诶，怎么会是万圣节啊？”P’Ben确实很好奇。

“他喜欢吃南瓜啊。”Billkin指着PP画的南瓜头。

“是啦，”PP将笔丢到Billkin身上，“你也很喜欢吃啊。”

“哈哈哈哈，现在小孩子的脑回路，我们老一辈跟不上了。”P’Ben再次感叹道。

Billkin和PP相视一笑。

万圣节，这确实是Billkin和PP第一次一起过的节日。

在Billkin6岁的那一年，他搬到PP家隔壁和他成为了邻居。

入伙后的第一个周六，Billkin的妈妈敲开了PP家的门。

“我们刚从美国回来，在国内除了亲戚就没有太多的朋友。”Billkin妈妈热情邀约，“所以我们想在明天邀请你们来家里热闹一下，我们两家互相认识认识，以后还要麻烦你们多多照应呢。”

PP的妈妈也是个好客的温柔女子，“欢迎你们回国呀，谢谢你们的邀请，好呀，我最喜欢结交新朋友了，那明天就去打扰你们咯~”她握住Billkin妈妈的手，“你身上的香水味好好闻呀。”

一场邀约，一阵香水，两个女人建立起友谊的契机如此简单，从此开启了两家人的交情。

Billkin和PP第一次见面就是在这场入伙party上。

两家的人数并不算少，Billkin家还有一些亲戚小孩也都来了，又加上他们各自圈养的宠物，聚会的场面十分热闹，其乐融融。

大人们围着烧烤炉准备食材，交流着东西双方不同风味的饮食文化。小孩子则在草地组队玩起了躲避球对战。Billkin和PP各自位于一组。

也不知怎的，Billkin丢球的时候老爱往PP身上砸。6岁的PP是个肉团子，跑倒是跑的快，但快不过Billkin的手速，几局下来都被Billkin命中，他有点郁闷，于是等到他当投手的时候，他也老往Billkin身上扔，可是他却怎么都瞄不准，如果瞄准了Billkin又灵活地溜走了，他们队丢了好多分。

“过来吃东西啦！”Billkin爸爸叫道。孩子们一哄而散，谁也顾不上战绩，纷纷朝香喷喷的食物跑去。PP因为游戏失利走在队伍的最后，看上去食欲并不高。

“喂！”Billkin从旁边拍拍他的肩。“来追我啊。”他撒腿就往前跑。

潜藏的胜负欲被激发，加上屡屡被砸的憋屈，PP铆足了劲跟在Billkin后面。

“你们两个小心点！”PP爸爸笑着说。“这么快，干脆两小人一起组队去跑步锻炼好啦。”

谁也没想到爸爸竟一语成谶。因为同读一间小学，体育课上他们被田径队的老师发掘了跑步天分，收编为校队的新苗培养队中，每周三次训练。

日子就这么一天一天的跑走，不知不觉Billkin成为PP的邻居已经一年有余。

“PP妈妈！很快就到万圣节了诶！”由于留美的关系，Billkin一家还保留着过万圣节的习惯。

“Billkin妈妈，以往这段时间我们家的小孩都喜欢学电视上的整蛊。”PP家的节日热情也比较高涨。

“干脆我们来办一个万圣节party吧！”

“好哇好哇！上一次大型party还是一年多以前了。”

“我们要变装配合节日主题哦！”

“对对对，这样才有节日气氛！南瓜灯多可爱啊！”

……

妈妈们未泯的童心被激发，两人对节日的畅想极大地推动了这次party的完成度。

万圣节party当晚，小孩们的参与热情最高，他们穿着小斗篷，戴着魔法帽，提着南瓜灯去敲两个房子里每间房的门，每一个坐阵在房间里的大人都需要给他们糖吃，不然就会被这群小机灵鬼捉弄。

等到小孩都向大人们讨完糖了，他们就在一旁开始找同伴交换。

Billkin最先找到PP，他摊开手掌，“Trick or treat？”

PP盯着这个手掌，“你为什么总是找我茬？”

Billkin露出他的大白牙，咧开嘴笑了笑，“因为，你跑的比我慢呀。”

PP转身就跑，“来呀，追上我就给你糖。”

年增一岁，童心依旧，这种单纯的快乐伴随两人的成长磕磕绊绊，飞驰向前。

“今年我们还整万圣节party吗？”两对父母在PP家品茶，Billkin妈妈提出这个问题。

“前两年我感觉孩子们参与的热情都慢慢消减了，倒是9、10岁的那几个表弟妹玩的最开心。”Billkin爸爸喝了一口茶。

“但是这个party从你们来这里就没断过，怎么说也有7年了。”PP爸爸摸摸下巴。

“是啊，不办的话，感觉还是有点可惜，但我们倒是可以像上年一样，重心偏向聚餐。”PP妈妈看向Billkin妈妈，期待听到她的答案。

“确实确实，这节日可以变种形式来过的嘛，今年就不设整蛊环节了，吃吃喝喝也挺好的嘛，最重要是团圆一下开心快乐。”Billkin妈妈连声附和。

在Billkin和PP15岁这一年，两家富有纪念意义的万圣节party被保留了下来，trick or treat环节被取消了。

“你为什么今天不等我一起走？”晚宴开始前，Billkin坐在PP房间的沙发上质问他。

“我们班长要我给她开小灶补数学，放学我们去了附近的冷饮店。”PP没有看Billkin一眼，自顾自的收拾书包。

“那你也可以来我教室告诉我一声啊，”Billkin走到PP旁边，“昨天你也没打算等我就走了是不是？”

PP将今晚要完成的学科作业放在桌子上，“我…没有，”他的动作顿了顿，“只是新学期新开始，我们的活动比较多，有时候确实会忘。”

“会忘？我们就住在隔壁，都一起上下学这么多年了，你这个理由会不会太瞎了点？”Billkin有点激动，他抓住PP的手，“学期已经开始了两个月了，适应期早就过了，你看着我眼睛，告诉我到底怎么回事？你为什么最近一直在躲我？”

PP的手被他握的有点疼，他只转头看了Billkin的眼睛一秒，目光闪烁不停，转而低头盯着他的手，“你抓疼我了，能不能先冷静一点。” Billkin将力度松了松。“其实就是学习有点吃力，你看我上次月考成绩出来发现偏科情况严重的。高一还是挺重要的，不是吗？”

“那我们可以一起学习啊，还是说，你把我当学习对手了？”Billkin打趣道。

“你知道我从来没这样想过，”PP趁机将手抽出，“我们班讨论的氛围也挺好的。有时候我就是想自己一个人思考一下。”

Billkin有点愕然，他以为他们已经足够了解对方，但显然，在高中第一学期，PP有了不可和他分享的秘密。学习什么的一大堆，都是借口。

“如果是这样，”Billkin走向房门，“那下星期开始我们各走各的好了。”头也不回的离开了PP的房间。

PP愣在原地。这不就是我想要的吗？为什么当他说分开走的时候，会感觉这么难过？PP懊恼地搓乱自己的头发。对不起，Billkin，但我真的需要独自思考究竟为什么会这样。

晚宴开始后，他们没有像往常一样坐在一起，父母们都察觉到两个小子之间奇怪的气场，但是没有人戳破。

“小孩子间有点摩擦很正常。”晚宴结束后，PP妈妈送Billkin妈妈出门的时候和她低语。

“对啊，小大人们总是需要点时间去维护自尊的，”Billkin妈妈表示赞同，“他俩过几天又会好了。”

事实上，谁也不知道这个几天到底是几天。当父母都来询问他们究竟发生了什么，他们只是应付说学业繁忙，各自参加课后的活动都错开了，所以交流自然变少了，让他们都不要担心。但父母都是过来人，又有谁感受不到他们在冷战中呢，现在他们需要的是空间，这个年纪的烦恼，就让他们自己去处理吧。人总要成长，要面对，学着解决问题。

Billkin和PP，谁都想解开心里的结。

但是。

Billkin想不通是哪里出了问题，他是他回国之后的第一个朋友，有什么心事从不藏起来，要非得说一个影响过彼此感情的难关，可能是这件事：初二暑假，PP因为摔断了腿退出了田径队，他也跟着递交了退队申请。

“你为什么不继续跑下去？”教练，爸妈，同学，很多人都问他，他都只是说想收心好好读书。

“理由肯定不是这个，你告诉我。”直到PP向他寻求真正的答案。

“你都不跑了，我一个人跑有什么意思。”Billkin的想法很简单。

“但是我想你带着我的力量继续跑下去啊。”PP态度很强硬。

“你知道我从来都不是为了名次。没有你一起训练，我根本感受不到什么跑下去的力量。”Billkin也不甘示弱。

躺在病床上的PP一时语塞。

“反正现在能专心读书了。有空一起约去小跑就好啦，又不是永远都不跑了。”Billkin语气软了下来，他试着哄PP。

“随便你！”PP用被子盖起头，他知道，没有什么能改变这位朋友的决定。“爱跑不跑。”

Billkin刚刚讲的理由一直在他脑子里绕场小跑。被窝里，他偷偷扬起了笑脸。

后来PP为了惩罚Billkin的冲动和莽断，愣是给他摆了三天臭脸。第四天，Billkin参加了他在田径队的最后一个短跑比赛，拿到了第一名，颁奖礼结束后，他到医院把奖牌挂在PP脖子上，“呐，这是退队交换，满意了吧？”PP有点哭笑不得，他的这位朋友，脑回路确实有点异于常人。后来的后来，他们和好了。

Billkin做的所有关于PP的决定，他都从未后悔过。他是真心实意认为自己离不开PP，从第一眼看到他开始，从他往他身上丢沙包开始，他的视线就牢牢锁在他身上。要问理由，他也说不上为什么，但呆在PP身边总有无穷的安全感，只要他在自己视线范围内就会感受到踏实，两人走在一起便会自成结界。那是一种无可取代的感觉。

难道是因为自己占有欲太强了？还是他嫌弃我太依赖他了？Billkin觉得都有可能，所以撂下狠话那天，他回去仔细想了一下，或许PP真的需要一个缓冲的空间，他也要学着收敛一下自己的霸道。

倒是被“放生”的PP在party之后开始后悔了起来。

我究竟为什么不阻止他啊？分开真的会比较好吗？各种想法如一团乱麻，越想拆解越是纠缠不清。但他清楚知道，他对Billkin的感觉不同了。

改变是从什么开始的呢？可能就是那一块退队的奖牌吧，也有可能是Billkin那过分认真的退队理由。说什么没有了你，就没有力量，撩的真离谱，Billkin啊，你好歹也比我小几个月，怎么能对哥哥说这样的话啊。对啊，我们只是兄弟，他表达的真的是对我依靠而已吧，就是十足的信任啊，我刚刚想到哪里去了？居然还会觉得撩？PP！你冷静一点！

冷静…怎么才能冷静，自从觉得被Billkin撩到后，接下来的一年多中，起初他还能像以往一样和Billkin正常相处，就算是肢体接触他也只有加倍的愉悦而已。直到有一次，他走在路上被突出的水井盖绊倒，眼明手快的Billkin将他的腰一把搂住，等扶他站稳以后，被Billkin敲了脑袋一下，提醒自己要走路带眼，那一刻起，PP的眼再也无法从Billkin身上离开。很多个夜晚，只要想起那个搂腰的瞬间，PP都无法抑制自己响成战鼓的心跳。古怪，实在太古怪了。他开始下意识避免和Billkin肢体接触，以免古怪的情绪越生越多。但越是避免，越是渴望。他在矛盾的自我拉扯中不知如何是好，以至于有时候看到Billkin就开始胡思乱想，心烦气躁。那天明明很想一起下课回家，却在他的课室门口掉头就走，后来还是被发现他叫住，才胡编了一个理由搪塞过去。

后悔已经来不及了，所以在后来独自一人的时候，他认真的梳理着自己的感受。他终于发现，对于Billkin，有一种异于亲情的占有欲，是想要更多却没有正当理由得到更多的占有欲。那些欲拒还迎的skinship，是内心深处叫嚣着的渴望。无法挪开的视线，是大脑日夜思念的映射。那个被他推开的人，早已占据了他的童年，他的少年，他的双眼，他的想法，他最无法割舍的角落。

PP想第一时间和Billkin分享自己的发现，结束这个不咸不淡，见面只能点头挥手的僵局，只是他不知道应该怎么开口，于是他又陷进了新的一轮纠结中。

高中的课业确实比初中要繁重许多，虽说不至于没有时间去找对方，但是Billkin受学姐邀请加入了声乐队，每个周末都需要练习磨合，为寒假的歌唱比赛做准备，因此大半个寒假两人都没有时间好好聚在一起。等到两家人制造机会让大家聚在一起聊天后，他们反而因为疏远了，只能聊着一些没有营养的闲碎话题。每次PP的秘密到了嘴边又都被他吞了下去，Billkin同样也怕压制不住的占有欲吓走PP，两个人疙瘩还是没有解开，但所幸总算回归日常的正常交流，对彼此的思念能得到一定程度的缓解。

时间裹挟着充实的生活跑到了高二的10月底。今年的万圣节，Billkin的声乐队有团体聚餐，他打算不参加家里的party。

“妈，万圣节那天队里有活动，我就不回来吃饭了。”

“哎呀！你留半个肚子回来吃嘛。”Billkin妈妈不乐意了。“一年一次啊，这都第八年了，你怎么能说不回就不回呀，哪怕你不吃，你回来大家聚聚也好啊。”

“好啦好啦，我知道了，我尽量赶回来好吗？”Billkin转念一想，两家人的感情确实难得，不露面怎么都说不过去。何况PP也会在。

“好咧~”妈妈心满意足。

直到万圣节那晚，PP才被通知Billkin不会回来吃饭。

“孩子长大了，有自己的圈子啦，多认识点朋友也是好事。”PP爸爸安慰Billkin爸妈。

“我已经跟他说了，他也说会回来聚聚的。”Billkin妈妈有点不好意思。

“没关系啦，以后PP也会这样的，就当提前适应了。”PP妈妈拍了拍身边的儿子。

我才不会这样。PP暗暗想。失落是肯定的了，他们两个这种尴尬的状态已经持续一年了，他已经觉得够了。不管Billkin多晚回家，他都决定等到他并对他坦白。忐忑的心情使他一整晚都坐立不安，时刻关注着门外。

“我回来了。大家万圣节快乐！”晚上10点，Billkin终于赶回来了。PP悬着的心终于回归原位，大家兴高采烈，为这场迟到的团聚干杯，晚宴也进入到尾声。

Billkin带回了一些队内发的礼物糖果，在散场的时候分给在场和他同辈的小孩。但PP却不见了。

Billkin带着最后一份糖敲响了PP的房门。

“进来吧。”

Billkin推门而进，“呐，今年的糖。”他伸出抓满糖的手。

“你是还在生我的气吗？”PP没有去接，“如果是的话我向你道歉。这一年我不是故意避开你的。”

“不重要，都过去这么久了。”Billkin将糖放在桌子上。

“重要！你对我来说很重要。”PP的情绪有点失控，他再也不想控制了。无法收场就无法收场吧，再也忍不下去了。“你知道你很重要吗？”

Billkin知道，他向PP走近一步，把他扯到怀里。“所以你现在终于知道了吗？”他在PP耳边低语。

一股莫名委屈搅动泪腺，推开了阀门。“我好想你啊。”PP明白，这个妖是自己作的，但对方怎么就能这么狠心一直不理他呢？他气Billkin，但更多的是气没有胆量迈出去的自己。

“对不起，之前我不该老是黏着你的。”Billkin把头靠在PP肩上。“这段时间我学着克制自己了。”

“是我的问题，是我对你产生了奇怪的想法，”PP连忙摇头，“但我再也不想你远离我了。”

“那你现在能告诉我原因是什么了吗？”

“我…我一直不敢讲，我怕吓跑你，”PP深吸一口气，“但憋着什么都不说，这一年里我们的关系变化根本毫无进展，我不想再这样下去了。我不想和任何人分享你，我不想你对其他人笑，我也不想你对其他人好，这段时间我看到你和声乐队关系这么好，我就害怕，我怕你再也不会回来。但是我知道，自己没有什么资格阻止你去认识新朋友，圈子在不断的扩大，以后生活也不可能只有彼此。但你不在我身边了，我很慌张，可是我没有什么理由将你一直拴在我身边。我们只是好朋友不是吗？”

尽管Billkin做好了准备，但他仍然被PP的话震撼到。PP说的何尝不是自己的心里话，可那又不仅如此。“但你永远是我的唯一。不管是好朋友，或是兄弟，或是家人，或是其他。”Billkin安抚着拍着他的背。

“其他？”PP脑子里浮现出一种关系。他想象过彼此逾越界限的场景，但是他不求实现。因为那是一条不归路。

“或许我们对对方的感情，早就超过友情和亲情了，不是吗？”Billkin终于还是一语道破。“我知道你在害怕什么，我也有同样的顾忌。但没关系，我们现在能一起面对了。”

Billkin的话无疑给PP注入了巨大的能量，原来他们早就心意相通，只是倔强和面子不愿低头，担忧和多虑也拖住了彼此靠近的脚步。

“Billkin，”PP不想逃避了，他鼓起勇气。

“我喜欢你。”

Billkin松开怀里PP，四目相接，笑意吟吟地摊开手掌：

“Trick or treat？”

“No trick anymore.”PP将手放在Billkin的手上。

如释重负，少年们收获了万圣节最后一颗糖果。

这一刻起，他们选择共同面对未知的以后。

“嗯，确实，我也喜欢南瓜，但我更喜欢糖，最喜欢你。”驾驶室内，Billkin牵起PP的手。


End file.
